Problem: Simplify the expression. $-p(-3p+1)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-p}$ $ = ({-p} \times -3p) + ({-p} \times 1)$ $ = (3p^{2}) + (-p)$ $ = 3p^{2} - p$